<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort in a Friend by wonderlandiscrumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031804">Comfort in a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling'>wonderlandiscrumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s because I really love the goth style of the 80s, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, vampires are poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadja is left devastated after Laszlo runs off again after being confronted by yet another vampire he owes money, thankfully she has Nandor for some form of comfort in these times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadja/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort in a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just sort of ship almost everybody.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nandor had come to learn in the time that he had known Laszlo that the man had a tendency to run away the moment a situation became difficult; namely when anybody came to collect a debt that he owed them. Despite the immense wealth that Nandor knew the vampire possessed he seemed reluctant to pay his dues, Nandor couldn’t judge since he would also be unlikely to pay somebody for something from a hundred or even eight years ago, but Laszlo could at least have the decency to fight those who confronted him instead of fleeing the state. Despite how often this occurred it never seemed to bother Nadja any less, every time that he disappeared, she would be left in a state of nearly inconsolable despair, often taking to their crypt to mourn her husband.</p><p>To say that this made Nandor uncomfortable would be an understatement. His relationship with Nadja was nearly as complicated as his relationship with Laszlo, except he found himself holding more respect for her than for her husband. She was a strong and vicious creature of the night, ethereal and beautiful as well. Still the sight of her sobbing struck something inside him, he couldn’t quite remember the last time that he’d cried, or the last time he’d been in love. He supposed after his death and rebirth those feelings had died, he’d assumed for so long that being a vampire meant that you were no longer capable of such emotions, but then he’d met his now roommates who were madly, passionately in love, and now he sat on a sofa with a woman mourning her disappeared husband. He couldn’t help but realize it was just something broken within himself and not because of what he’d become.</p><p>With an awkward hesitance he reached out patting her leg, she didn’t seem to take much notice to his touch or the fact he was staring at her. She was wrapped up in her own grief the same way she’d been the last time this happened ten years ago. </p><p>“It’s okay I’m sure that he isn’t dead, he does this all the time.” He tried to assure her, his hand still rested on her knee, he brushed his thumb along the scratchy material of the black fishnet stockings she wore.</p><p>Ever since the 1980s started her and Laszlo had both clung to the new ‘gothic’ fashions of the time. The black skirt she wore was cut short, her white dress shirt partially unbuttoned, and the black leather jacket shrouded around her shoulders was one that had belonged to Laszlo but had been left behind. Nandor watched as she rubbed at her eyes, makeup running and smearing across her pale skin, she looked down at his hand then over towards him, a small sad smile tugged at her red painted lips. </p><p>“I still worry, what if….” She stopped herself as the scenarios rushed through her mind, she shuddered as she looked away again, eyes fixated on her lap, on his hand. </p><p>He felt some sense of relief when she placed her hand over top of his, her black nails lightly scratching against his skin making him shiver. </p><p>“I suppose that you are right, I just miss him so much.” She huffed, brows furrowing as she pulled her legs up under her on the couch, she curled up against his side her head resting against his shoulder. </p><p>Initially he tensed at the close physical contact, carefully he wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close against himself. He still found himself unsure of how to handle how physically affectionate his roommates could be, they mostly were this way with each other, but it had become common over the years for them to include him in their affections. The times when the couple would have a fight  then Laszlo would find his way into Nandor’s crypt seeking out somebody to complain to or to have sex with. Nadja wasn’t quite the same, she would seek him out for rare comfort when Laszlo vanished on her, during Woodstock after getting incredibly high drinking the blood of hippies they had made out in a tent, but not much beyond that. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll return, sooner than later once he gets bored wherever it is, he runs off to.” He continued to attempt to console her.</p><p>The longest he’d ever seen Laszlo disappear for was three weeks, it was rare he stayed gone for long. Those he owed money often ended up realizing it was a waste of their time and effort and would decide to come back at a later date, upon his return everything would go back to normal. </p><p>“Thank you,” Nadja whispered nuzzling against his shoulder.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>She pulled back to look up at him smiling softly, “I know that you aren’t very comfortable with these things, but it’s sweet that you try, for me.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting her head against his shoulder once more.</p><p>If his heart was still capable of beating he was certain that it would be racing. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head, he smiled to himself enjoying this moment of shared comfort. Truthfully it was the most human he had felt since the night he was attacked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>